genrexfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Austin Walker/Quotes
Television series Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Hermanos :Austin: Again with the "firing the servant thing", uncle. :Benedict: Austin?! (points at Austin) Where had you been for two years? :(Ren jumps up and scoldingly slaps Benedict on the hand) :Ren: Watch your manners with Austin, You--! :Benedict: (cuts off Ren, holding his hand and snarls at him) :Ren: What the-? :Benedict: I... I... (gasps, and begins rubbing his sore hand) I am the current head of the Whitehouse family, Sooo... I will be in charge... until Austin becomes the next head of the family. :Ren: That's a lie! Right, Austin? :Austin: No... He is rightful head of the family under family rules. It's complicated. (looks down in shame) Benedict Whitehouse is my uncle. :Deadly Dragon Gang: (gasps) :Mike & Jake: (shocked) What the What?! :Austin: I was born into the wealthy family of Whitehouse as Austin Whitehouse. My parents, Edward and Natalie were millionaires. They were respected by everyone, but they were kind and loving parents. They always had cared about me and they conforted me when I'm upset, and my father was the head of the household. and my mother, she was such a beautiful and caring woman. But one day when I was 13, an explosion occurred and my parents died there. My black hair turned blue and I turned into an ice EVO. I was in charge of the household, until my uncle arrived. :Maid: Welcome to the household, Master Benedict. I have prepared some tea. (trips and drops the tea on Benedict. It almost burned Benedict.) :Benedict: (Angrily) What are you trying to do? Burn me?! :Maid: (Nervously) No! It's not what you think!. :Benedict: It is not? Do you realize what could've happened if I that tea hadn't soaked me? :Maid: I suppose you could've... burned? :Benedict: Yes, then you will understand the severity of your crime. :Maid: I understand, Master Benedict. Please, forgive me. :Benedict: That is it! You are fired! Leave this manor immediately. :(The Maid bows and quietly walks away when young Austin rushed to the scene.) :Young Austin: Wait, wait! You can't give orders like that! I'm in charge here, Uncle! :Benedict: (points at Austin) Too young! Too young to be in charge of the household! :Young Austin: (sighs) :Benedict: By the way, Are you trying to make a statement with that head or something? :Young Austin: Um... Uncle. It wasn't actually dyed. Um... I don't really know about the details, but...Um... (thinks) That's it! I was taking a lot of medicines because of a trauma I had since my parents passed away! This is probably a side effect of th- :Benedict: (cuts off his nephew) So you dyed it?! From now on, until you turn over eighteen, I will be in charge. :Austin: After that, he threatened the other servants to fire them or worse. They will be sent to a dungeon, which he installed in the manor since he arrived and treated me badly. I didn't took it anymore, so I ran away from home when I was 17. Then I moved to an apartment, I changed my last name to Walker, which was my mother's maiden name, and I became a juvenile delinquent and joined the gang and turned into their Ice Knight. But now that I'm back here, things will be complicated again. :Austin: (sees Ren in a suit) B-Boss?! What's with the clothes? :Ren: Today I have a date with Akira, remember? :Mike: (curious and interested) Ooh, a date with Akira, when? what hour? :Ren: 7:00. :Mike & Jake: (interested) Ooh. :Benedict: (walked in the scene) What's going on?! :Austin: (surprised) Uncle, we were getting in the manor, see? (To Ren) Come on, boss, we're getting in the manor. :Ren: (not caring) I'm not getting in. :Benedict: Get in the manor, or I'll kick you out of here. :Ren: Yeah? Do it. :Benedict: Excuse me?! :Ren: Today I have a date at 7:00 p.m. and I'm not wasting any time with you so go ahead and kick me out. :Benedict: All right, fine. you're kicked out of the manor! Now leave inmedieatly! (walks away) :Ren: Yes! Akira, there I come! (To his gang) See you later guys. (runs off) :Austin: Guys, this is wrong! We gotta do something to get out of here! :Jake: Yeah... like pranking him up his face! :Mike: Hey, yeah! And I have the perfect prank! C'mon, Guys! (The DDG ran off) :Mike: A water bucked will soak Austin's uncle, and we're outta here. :Lucas: Shhhh. He's coming. (The gang rushed to the wall and turned invisible by Abigail) :Benedict: (Enters his office and the water bucket rain down on him, which caused Benedict to be angry.) :Austin: (sighs) I don't think that worked out too well, Mike. :Mike: What? No, no! He just needs some more prankins to finish the job! We're outta here. :Jake: Yeah, and let's try it my way this time. Okay? :DDG: Okay! :Mike: Maybe if we... set his butt on fire. :Austin: No, Mike... There's only one way. I just didn't want to have to do it. If I cut ties with my uncle and give up as the Whitehouse heir, I can free you all. :Ren: What? No! I mean... you can do that? :Austin: (nods solemnly) :Ren: Then... why did you wait so long? :Austin: Because, I ran away for two years that I didn't have to do so. Now I'll do it. (approaches the dungeon window) Hey, uncle!! :Benedict: (from far away) What?! :Austin: Hey! get me out of here! We need to talk! :Benedict: Fine!